narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Saiteki Miyuu
Saiteki Miyuu (ミユウ最適) is an S-Ranked Shinobi, as well as the Shodaime and current Tsuchikage, and current Jinchūriki of the Four-Tails, Son Gokū. While normally calm and reserved, her ruthlessness in battle has earned her the title of Shōdo; Miyuu of the Scorched Earth. History Many, many years ago, in the barren mountains in the land that would come be known as the Land of Earth, there lived a man, and his wife. Saiteki Ōjuro and his young bride, Miyami, lived in a stone house built by the man's own blood and sweat, and they were truly happy in their solitude. When she became pregnant, their joy increased a hundredfold. However, it would not last, even the duration of her pregnancy. In her eighth month, Miyami took seriously ill; a complication with her child. Days from a doctor of any kind, Ōjuro found his options limited. Should he try to induce her labor early, and hope she was strong enough to survive the birth, or attempt to cut the baby from her and risk losing it in the process? For days he wrestled with this, having never felt so helpless in his life. Finally, it was Miyami that gave him direction. There was a plant that grew less than a day's journey, that would induce labor in her. Reluctant to leave her, Ōjuro eventually gave in, and set off to find the plant, running as fast as his strong legs could carry him. Upon his return home, he was greeted by tragedy; the door to his home was broken in. Rushing inside, he found his wife, lying dead, her throat torn out by some sort of animal. Suddenly overcome by despair, Ōjuro readied to take his own life to rejoin his love, only to be stopped by the sound of crying. In his grief, he'd forgotten about the child completely. Beneath a blanket beside the bed, he found not one, but two, newborn baby girls. Ōjuro raised the girls, named Miyuu and Misumi after their mother, in the mountains. Despite the tragic circumstances of their birth, he remained in the home he'd built for his wife. For twelve years he raised them as best he could, teaching them everything he knew of the world and how to survive within it. And then history repeated itself. One evening, the twins came home to find the door shattered inwards. However, all the found inside was a house full of broken furniture and some splatters of fresh blood. After a month of waiting, the two reached the conclusion that their father wasn't coming home, and that they weren't going to wait around for whatever took him. Packing what belongings they could take with them, the two decided to head east, following the rising sun. As the left their home for the last time, Miyuu noticed something she hadn't before; a thin, needle-like stone lodged in the door frame. After what seemed like endless walking and hardships, and more than a few boat rides, the girls arrived at the gates of a village known as Kirigakure no Sato, on a large, cold island. Tired of traveling, this seemed as good a place as any to stop. Applying for citizenship, the girls were introduced to the current and second Mizukage, a man named Shigeo. The twins immediately enrolled in the Ninja Academy, and began the life of a shinobi. Miyuu advanced through her training quickly, showing a natural affinity for Ninjutsu. In only a few months she graduated to the rank of Genin, and six months later passed her Chuunin Exam at the age of 14. A year and a half after she was promoted to Jounin; continuing to dedicate most of her free time to training, particularly in Doton techniques, as she felt an inner calling to them. However, she always felt out of place in the village. Unlike her sister, Miyuu's Suiton Ninjutsu was always lackluster, and more difficult to perform than it was for others. Due to this feeling, among others, when she was 20, Miyuu decided to leave again. This time, however, she would be alone. But this time, she would have purpose. She was going to make a home in the mountains, for her and all those like her. Founding a Village Returning to her home in the mountains, the land she felt most comfortable, Miyuu set upon her most demanding task; forming a village. The rocky terrain was inhospitable at best, and downright hostile at worst. However, through her own sheer determination, as well as her innate skill with Doton, she was able to terraform an area in which to cultivate crops. Creating homes and buildings from stone, Miyuu exhausted herself day after day. She was able to get word out, however, and eventually people began to congregate, those seeking a new home, and even those simply wishing the gawk at the woman. It took several years before the village was fully self-reliant. At the point it was, Miyuu was ready to continue her training, so as to better protect those who had named her Tsuchikage. She felt the best way to do this, however, was not within the village itself. So, she stayed until a successor was chosen, before disappearing. Surely, she thought, such a secluded place would be safe. King of The Mountain Upon finally returning home years later, Miyuu found her home the site of a warzone. During her admittedly lengthy absence, Iwagakure had been captured by the criminal organization, The Akatsuki, under the leadership of the Jashinist, Bocchiere. The syndicate was using the village as a base of operations, and was far too entrenched to be removed alone. Reluctantly, Miyuu was forced into hiding within her own village, watching the group from the shadows, waiting for an opportunity. When that chance finally came, Miyuu was forced into confrontation with the group's then proxy-leader, Mushizo, as well as a group of assassins under orders from Otogakure. The battle, however, was short-lived and ended without bloodshed, resulting in Mushizo fleeing the village and the Sound Trio departing shortly after. Clash of the Titans While the village was under her control once more, the battle for Iwagakure was not over. Shortly after the village uprising, the true leader of Akatsuki returned. Knowing she would not get so lucky in victory a second time, and not wanting to risk the citizens of her village, Miyuu journeyed to the mountains to meet him in one-on-one combat. Unlike the last, their fight was immense, and destroyed much of the mountainside, only to end in a stalemate between them. The result was a tentative and uneasy truce between them until Bocchiere's disappearance shortly afterwards. Ascension Some time after the village had returned to a (somewhat) calmer state, Miyuu found the time to act upon knowledge she had gained from the Elemental, Tenro. Contacting the man whom had lent a hand in cleansing the village populace of the bug infestation left by Mushizo, as well as taught her the Rasengan technique, Miyuu inquired about his understanding of something called the Tenseigan. As luck would have it, Warren actually knew quite a bit about it, and was even able to instruct her on obtaining it. However, the process was not an easy one, that saw her tracking down the mate to her Byakugan, venturing to the moon, and undergoing an extreme surgery. However, after many weeks, her body recovered, and her new powers awakened, granting her the god-like powers of the Tenseigan. Personality Miyuu has always been somewhat introverted, at least from an outward appearance. Her soft-spoken nature, and quiet demeanor lead many to believe that she is weak. She knows no malice, nor hate, and even anger is rare for her. However, Miyuu is fiercely loyal and protective of those in her care, and will willingly trade blows with anyone to defend them. This does not make her reckless, though. In fact, Miyuu is never without a back-up plan, and that plan usually has a back-up as well. Rarely does she make a move without having the next three already planned. At times, her emotions and genuine concern for others can put her at a disadvantage, as she will not deal a death blow unless all other avenue have been exhausted. Against particularly strong opponents, this can prove a problem, as she constantly holds back the full extent of her strength. Appearance Despite her advanced years, Miyuu's body is currently in its physical prime, thanks to the same surgery that granted her the Tenseigan. Her eyes retain their floral pattern at all times, even when the Dojutsu itself is inactive. As her body adapts to the Otsutsuki DNA inside her, her horns have changed since first sprouting, curving around from the sides of her head like a headdress. ' '''She normally wears her thigh-length hair down, but pulled back behind her head to keep it out of her face. Though her attire can vary day-by-day, and is largely dependent on what she is doing, her normal clothing consists of a form-fitting, ankle length white dress, elegantly embroidered and fitted with a matching cloak. Abilities Miyuu's abilities stem primarily from her skill with Doton Ninjutsu, her mastery of which is all but unmatched. Additionally, she boasts a moderate skill level with Katon techniques, and possesses the genetic trait to combine the two and utilize Yoton to great effect. In hand-to-hand combat, Miyuu uses chakra to effortlessly enhance her strength far beyond normal limits, and beyond that has trained to harness Hachimon to further increase her martial potency. Throughout her life, Miyuu has trained with several Hyuuga to use her implanted Byakugan to full efficiency, learning several defensive Kaiten techniques in the process. Recently, in order to better prepare herself for the next would-be god to try and take her home away, Miyuu underwent an extreme and invasive surgery to advance her Byakugan into its greater form, the Tenseigan. During her years of training, Miyuu has developed a veritable arsenal of both Dōton and Yōton technique. Weapons and Gear In addition to normal shinobi tools, Miyuu carries a small arsenal of customized equipment as well, including: *An '''ANBU style mask' in the visage of a laughing wolf, containing a paper bomb within. *'Tsuchikage robes' lined with a number of explosive seals *Ishi-Kiri *Sandā *Hoken Stats Trivia * Miyuu is technically the older sibling, born 15 seconds before her twin, Misumi. * With her pure emotions, Miyuu is untraceable through means such as Negative Emotion Sensing. References All artwork and audio clips are property of their respective owners. Assez bon? Category:Female